starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost (StarCraft II)
|image=Ghost_SC2_Head1.gif‎ |imgsize= |imgdesc= |image2=Ghost SC2 DevRend2.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Raynor's Raiders (optional) Terran Dominion Defenders of Man |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm Nova Covert Ops |baseunit= |role=Sniper |useguns=C-10 rifle |usearmor=Hostile environment suit |energy=200 (init. 50) |engyregen=0.5625 |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Ground *Psionic |armortype=None |transcapacity= |transsize=2 |sight=11 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=200 |energycost= |costgas=100 |supply=2 |campcost= |time=29 |produced=Barracks |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=*Tech lab/Tech reactor (attached) *Ghost academy |hotkey=G |speed=2.25 (WoL/''HotS) 3.94 (LotV) |accel=1000 |lataccel=46.0625 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=0.375 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=100 |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name=C-10 rifle |gun1strength=10 (+10 vs light) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=* |gun1air=* |gun1cool=1.07 |gun1range=6 (+1 range in a bunker) |gun1upgrd=+1/+1 vs light |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=600 |makescore=300 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Game Unit '''Ghosts' are feared terran covert operatives. They are known for their skill, psionic powers, and ability to cloak.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Ghosts take up two slots in a bunker. They have a Hold Fire command, enabling them to hide their presence even when hostile units approach. Ghosts make good counters against ravens, mutalisks, infestors, and high templar, but are weak against banshees, marauders, zerglings, stalkers, and zealots. They can also be used for mid game mineral line harassment and hydralisk hunting. Their EMP may be used to severely weaken protoss forces. Ghosts can drop nukes very quickly. When backed up by medivac dropships, they can be moved from one strike zone to another, and heal the cloaked ghost whenever it gets attacked.David Kim, Yeon-ho Lee, Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson. 2009-10-21. Battle Report 4. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-10-21. Wings of Liberty In the Wings of Liberty single-player campaign, ghosts do not have the EMP ability. Ghosts are an alternative to spectres. Ghosts are unlocked by playing the mission "Ghost of a Chance", available after Nova offered Raynor's Raiders the technology necessary to train them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. Upgrades and Abilities Legacy of the Void In Legacy of the Void, the Snipe ability is renamed "Steady Targeting" and deals 170 damage to a target biological unit, ignoring armor. This ability has a channeling time of 1.43 seconds, and will be cancelled if the ghost takes damage during this time. Unlike "Snipe," "Steady Targeting" cannot be queued to multiple targets. Abilities Upgrades Co-op Missions Nova can build the advanced spec ops ghosts in Co-op Missions, with enhanced abilities, life and damage. Development Ghosts used to possess these abilities. Ghosts were also upgradable with the Full-Bore Canister Ammo upgrade in the single player campaign, which gave ghosts +2 damage against light units. Only the upgrade remains within the editor. The icon texture also remains but is unused, as a button for the upgrade was never made.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 The ghost model has an unused animation for using a psi blade.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 In Legacy of the Void, ghosts gained an anti-armor drone ability. The ghost deploys a flying, destructible drone that channels a beam onto a single target, reducing its armor by 3.2015-06-18, Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- June 17, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-06-26 This ability was removed in the final version of the game. Quotations :See: StarCraft II Ghost Quotations Achievements Images File:Ghost SC2 Head1.jpg|Profile concept art. File:Ghost_SC2_Head3.jpg|Profile File:Ghost SC2 DevRend1.jpg|Development render. File:Ghost SC2 DevGameAnim1.gif|A ghost walking File:NovaTerra SC2-NCO Rend1.png|The Nova Covert Ops ghost skin File:DeltaEmblock SC2-NCO Head1.jpg|Female ghost portrait from Nova Covert Ops File:Ghost SC2-NCO Head1.png|Defenders of Man female ghost portrait File:Ghost SC2-NCO Head2.png|Defenders of Man male ghost portrait File:SpecOpsGhost LotV Head1.jpg|Male Spec ops ghost portrait File:FemaleSpecOpsGhost LotV Head1.jpg|Female Spec ops ghost portrait Trivia The ghost is voiced by Liam O'Brien.2015-03-10, Liam O'Brien. Twitter, accessed on 2015-03-13 References